Rock Play Love
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: I Rock. You Play. We Love. R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and the son**g.

I don't have a beta. Anyone?

**.Love.**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**This is Reposted and Revised.**

**-Eclipse Du Coeur-**

"Mhmm..You came like a hurricane, disappeared like a bubble in the air," a sweet melancholic tune whipped in the air when a 15 year old girl strummed her guitar in the key of g. She put words in it that reflected the feelings that linger within her heart. Feelings she'd been harboring for so long with a boy she would never expect to return it.

"Sakura! What have you been doing there? Hurry up and come over here," a raven haired girl motioned to her best friend. The girl, Tomoyo Daidouji, prepared a picnic for the whole gang and is currently swatting her friends' hands from the food. After putting back her guitar in the case, Sakura Kinomoto stood up from below the Sakura tree and made her way to her friends.

"Mou, Sakura. Get over here faster. Tomoyo won't let us eat unless you're here," Chiharu, a girl with pigtails, grumbled who sat beside Takashi, her boyfriend on the mat. Rika and Naoko was pouring their apple juice when Syaoran knocked the glass out of Naoko's hand dumping it on the mat. Tomoyo shrieked getting the food out of the way. Sakura giggled to the scene and sat beside Eriol.

"Right, I'm here. Let's eat right away to prevent our friend Chiharu from hunger attacks," the auburn haired girl grinned and high-fived with Takashi. They began passing around sandwiches, pizzas and chips around and munched the food Tomoyo prepared. Laughter surrounded the gang forgetting about school and their own problems. It was a day for fun and making happy memories for them.

"Hmp! And what were you doing over there Sakura? Got a song for lover boy again?" Sakura's eye widened and glared at her. Everybody snickered except for a certain amber eyed boy who remains oblivious about Sakura's lovelife. One glare from Sakura and no one ever said a thing. When Syaoran's portruding eyes went from one friend to another, Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, I made another song and it's not for anyone. My lovelife is not existing," she bit her lips hoping her friends would get along with it. Everybody knows her feelings for the guy in front of her save for her obvious ways but not him. She often wonders about that. Nonetheless, she's thankful for it. Their friendship is important for her. She wouldn't dare risk it for anything, not even mentioning her feelings.

"Really? You need to let me hear it Sakura," he asked while offering her his salad which she gratefully accepted. She could feel eyes watching their exchange but she ignored them.

"Alright I will, only once I finished it," she stuck her toungue at him and continued eating. "Don't expect though," she grinned.

The banters continued while the rest watched in amusement. It was always like this. They would tease each other like no one's around while their friends watch. To strangers, it would look like they're flirting. But no one really dare to say it. No one will. She hopes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eclipse Du Coeur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tomoeda once again saw a glimpse of the beautiful sun which shone brightly from the sky above. Nonetheless, it was a normal day again for our forest green eyed Sakura Kinomoto. Laying down her guitar in the backseat, she drove fast her pink spider, a mind set to arrive on time to her school. She groaned when the radio told the dreaded time.

"Hoeee!" she swerved her car to the right when a strawberry-haired girl about her age, crossed the street. Horrified, her heart thumped loudly. Her mind raced with terrifying thoughts of blood. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'll bring you to the hospital," she asked when she got out of her car.

"You bitch! How dare you-" a phone rang which cut the girl off. She dusted her pants and ran away. Sakura cringed from her words but was surprised when she ran off. She wasn't sure what happened anymore.

"She's probably in a hurry," she wondered as she entered her car again. Seconds later, "Hoee! I'm going to be late!" she sped her car on the way to school, again.

Passersby saw a pink blur on the road when the car drove away. She parked her car and grabbed her guitar, running all the way to her room. "Just in time!" she yelled punching her hands in the air.

"By a mere second, miss. You may want to get to your seat if you don't want to get a detention," Syaoran, her best bud said while smirking.

"Goodmorning to you too, Syaoran!" she headed to her seat and sat down, pouting. "Atleast I'm not late!" she said while bringing out her Chemistry book out and waited for the teacher.

The gang noticed her state and started to wonder. "Goodmorning Sakura-chan. What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked. At that, she noticed she was out of breath. That should be normal having ran all the way here but her heart won't top beating hard. She looked shaken up.

"You see, I drove really fast not noticing a girl crossing the street and I nearly ran her over. My goodness, I was so scared," she ranted.

"What? Are you okay? What happened to the girl?" Syaoran asked immediately before anyone could react. His hand flew up on her cheeks and neck checking for her temperature. Her cheeks heated up.

"Sh-she said she's fine and ran away. I just thought she's in a hurry. Now, don't worry anymore," Sakura smiled to him, missing his touch.

"Alright. Next time be careful," he said turning away. She gulped when Tomoyo's amused smile directed at her. Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What?".

"Nothing, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice. The rest smiled and started talking again like nothing happened. She can still feel his hand on his face, reddening it even more.

When something caught their attention, Sakura stared like a fool outside the window, dreamily. Her friends wondered about her dreamy state but they answered themselves. She brought her compact mirror out and checked her look. Suddenly, she saw Syaoran's face from the mirror and she can't help but stare at him.

**Sakura's POV**

My heart beat hard when I saw his face at the mirror. My heart warmed up. I've had this wonderful feeling for him ever since that day. I will never forget that day.

**Flashback:**

'_Oh no, what am I to do?' I walked slowly to the entrance of the ballroom. Our junior promenade was today and thanks to Tomoyo who forced me to wear this wonderful gown. It was beige with golden highlights that flowed down just above my feet. She mentioned it to be ethereal. _

_I bowed my head feeling the stares they're sending me, I wonder why? Don't they recognize me? I went to a far corner and looked around for someone I knew. Nonetheless, I found no one. Sighing, I sat on an empty chair beside the table near the drinks. 'Oh, I do regret coming here!'_

"_May I ask for a dance?" I jumped a little when a familiar voice asked. When I looked up, I recognized Syaoran. Those amber pools, intensely staring at me, no wonder we got looks from others. Some were glaring at me._

"_Uh..I'm not good at dancing, Syaoran," I said trying to ignore his stare._

"_Don't worry, so please?" he bowed._

"_Okay," I reluctantly put my hand in his and he immediately held me in._

_We walked on the dancing area, silently, feeling the eyes directed at us. I gasped when he held my waist tightly and looked into my eyes. I smiled warmly to him._

"_Do you know how beautiful you are?" He said holding my hand._

_I blushed immediately. I looked down and the floor interesting. He smiled and lifted my shin to face him._

"_I never knew my best friend would be this shy," he smirked at me when I slapped his shoulder lightly. "Will you dance with me the whole night? I don't want any other guy to dance with the most beautiful girl here," he added._

_I blushed turning my head away. Tomoyo's smile caught me. I mouthed a small thank you to her. She held up her video cam grinning at me. Everything was fine not until she brought her trustworthy gadget up._

_I leaned into his chest when he pulled me tighter not wanting to let me go. I didn't hear or see anything. I'm drowning to him, feeling his warmth. I wished it would never end._

**End of Flashback**

"Good Morning, class," the professor brought me out of my thoughts and I immediately relaxed myself.

The dreary class went on with me spacing out now and then. I saw Syaoran looked at me weirdly with raised eyebrow, asking if something's wrong. Shaking my head discreetly, I smiled sheepishly at him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eclipse Du Coeur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Where's Tomoyo? She said the band's practicing after class,' I shrugged and walked to my locker. 'I'll just go there and wait for them,' I concluded.

"Hey, Saku! Are you planning to go to the game?" I heard his voice asking me. When I looked up to him, he held the door of my locker.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. Why?" I asked him expectantly.

"Nah. Just asking," I bit my lip, my eyes disappointed.

"Oh, yeah. I met this girl! I'll tell you about her later," he said closing his locker.

I faked a smile to him. "Really? You need to tell me about it. Jah!" I said when he started to walk away.

My heart felt a pang. 'A girl?' I sighed deeply. There was this ache in my chest that I had wanted to take away instantly when I felt it.

I closed my locker door softly. I leaned on it and closed my eyes. I know I should be happy for my best friend but no, I just can't. My heart is aching, trying to rip out my body, hurting me more. Tomoyo showed up and looked at me with concerned eyes. Her sad eyes said she saw what happened. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly, saying She'll always be here for me.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright."

I smiled sadly. 'Do I have a choice?' I thought to myself.

**Music Room**

"So, we need a new song for the dance?" I asked my band mates who included Chiharu the drummer, Naoko the pianist, Rika, Tomoyo and me as the guitarist. Tomoyo mostly do the vocals beside me.

"Yeah, they asked as to perform there," Chiharu stated while twirling her sticks.

"And here's the deal, you're doing vocals," Rika said, smirking.

"What? Why me? Why not Tomoyo-chan?" I asked bewildered at the sudden announcement.

"Well, we figured out that you need to do it," Tomoyo passed a booklet to me.

My eyes widened when I saw my picture on the cover, the one that we had for our upcoming debut.

"Why is my face so up close?" I asked noticing the background which is my band mates.

"We wanted it like that," Naoko stated as a matter-of-fact.

"We're performing two songs, one for falling in love and one for broken hearted," Rika butted in.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But definitely the first song will be our old one and the second will be new," Tomoyo said checking the tune of her guitar.

"And you're going to compose the new song," Chiharu said smirking again.

"Period," Tomoyo added smiling.

'I'm dead'

**After the Practice**

"Are you sure, you'll be okay alone? We can stay with you," Naoko said with concern in her eyes.

"Nah. Don't worry its okay. Daddy said he'll be late and I need to finish this," I said pointing at my homework and the music sheets.

"Okay, call us if something went up!" They said as they walked out of the room.

I sighed and continued my work. Now that I'm alone, I can't stop myself from thinking of what happened. 'Will I really be able to know the girl?' I thought. After a while, I realized that it's getting too late so I started to pack my things and get ready to go home. I walked out and felt scared because of the dark. 'Oh, no! I should have gone home earlier.'

**Normal POV**

She ran fast ignoring everything around her. Ignorance is bliss, she thought. When she's almost at the parking lot, she abruptly stopped.

'Syaoran?' she thought as she saw someone walking outside. She saw him with a girl, oddly familiar.

'Maybe the girl he talked about,' she thought. 'She's familiar, though.'

She felt her heart tighten when Shaoran held the girls waist close to him. 'Shao..'

She heard her laugh. 'They're happy.'

Her eyes widen when she heard Syaoran laughed. 'Wha.. I've never heard him laughed.'

Suddenly, the rain started to pour down. She didn't mind, though because tears also started to pour from her eyes.

She saw their figures disappearing in the night. Her feet began to walk not minding to open her umbrella since she was drenched wet. 'I'm going to be sick, that's a fact.'

"Maybe, I should just let go. After all, he'd never been mine," she said and began to walk to her car to drive home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eclipse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's Saturday morning and Sakura was surprisingly up early. She'd been feeling cold since last night and had trouble sleeping. How can she sleep at all if all she had was a broken heart?

'Why does it hurt so badly? Why do I have to suffer this much pain? I've been so badly good right? But why?' she cried wondering what she felt.

'Right, I should not be moping here in my room doing nothing but to cry.' She looked around and thought what she could do. 'The song…'

She grabbed the music sheet and tried to write. Nonetheless, she thought of nothing. She just stared at the blank paper holding her pen tightly.

"In my condition, I can hardly write happy songs. I'm not going to pretend to the world that I'm happy because that's what I'll never be right now," she said gripping the pen hard almost breaking it.

She stood up and grabbed her guitar. She tried some melody she knew and began strumming. "Ahhh!" she shouted, stopping the strum. She dropped to her bed and hugged her guitar. She began to cry again, tears falling on her guitar.

**Sakura's POV**

I'm just a friend, right? I'm his best friend! I should have not expected him to love me back. Although there are times I felt that he did, maybe it's just his way of caring for me. He's a sweet guy not just to me but to all of his friends. I shouldn't have given meaning to them.

I remembered the time in the library and smiled to the memory.

"_Guys, I'm going to the library. I need to do some research. Who wants to come with me?" I asked my friends._

"_Sorry, Saku. I have to meet Terada-sensei. He's going to give our activities for tomorrow since he'll be absent," Rika stated apologetically."Bye."_

"_I have practice, sorry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she grabbed her backpack. "Maybe, next time," she smiled._

_I faced the others questioningly. "Well, what excuse do you have? Haha! Don't worry it's alright. Now, go!" I laughed at their sheepish smile. "Sorry Sakura-chan," they apologized._

"_Okay, okay. Bye!" I said waving off._

_I dropped my bag to the chair and started to walk to the shelves. "Now, what do I need?"_

_I looked up and saw the book. 'Oh, no. It's way too high for me.'_

_I couldn't find the ladder so I tried to reach it. I almost grab it when someone took it for me. "There. This library is not made for shorties like you," he said smirking as he passed the book to me._

"_Whatever, Syaoran. Why are you here?" I asked surprised that he's here._

"_Well, I'm a student in this college and as far as I know we're free to go here," he smiled to me shrugging his shoulders._

"_Yeah, right," I said leaning on the shelf and browsed the book. Oops, scratch that. I'm pretending to browse the book. I needed to ignore him. He's getting to me. My heart was beating fast._

"_I didn't know that you can read upside-down?" he noticed._

"_Ah! Haha, it's called a talent you know," I said sheepishly while turning the book upright._

"_I came to see you," he suddenly said._

"_What?" I asked surprised, checking if I heard him right._

"_Are you deaf or something? I said I came to see you. We hadn't talked for a while now," he said, looking away._

"_Oh," was all I managed to say. I gripped the book not bothering to continue reading it anymore._

"_I heard from your conversation from our friends that you're going alone so I decided to tag along with you. Well, with your back, anyway," he chuckled to himself._

"_Ah..so what do you want to talk about?" I said trying to ignore my nervousness._

"_Anything," he looked at me._

"_So what's anything?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Why didn't you know?"_

"_I don't have an idea, do you?"_

"_Neither do I."_

"_Okay, okay…" he pouted to me._

_I laughed at his childishness. He continued making funny face forcing me to laugh hard. The librarian hushed us and I looked up to him sheepishly. We continued to talk and laugh, quietly though. All the while, I knew he's staring at me. I chose to ignore it._

_I smiled to myself. I began to realize something. I laughed at it. I can't seem to see anyone or anything whenever he's around me. I looked away from him._

I began to write some lyrics that came to my mind. Everything that happened to me, everything that I felt for him was pouring into that paper. All I ever thought was his name.

**Normal POV**

**At her College**

"Okay class; just follow the instruction on the manual. Be careful with the chemicals, though. Wear the proper clothing and protection. Keep in mind, chemicals can be your friend when used properly and your enemy when you became careless," the professor instructed and let us work our activity.

The class began to do what the manual said, individually. They need to pass this for the last semester. The dance was coming up and everyone was so eager to finish the school work.

Sakura was halfway to the formulas, combining the chemical that will easily warm it, when someone came up to her.

"Hey, having trouble there?" Syaoran said leaning in to see what she had already done.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright," she said staring to his eyes, the formula forgotten. She unintentionally poured all the chemicals to the formula instead of some precise measurement.

"I finished already, so I thought that I may be of some help to you," he said smiling to her.

"Ah..Thanks," she replied while turning to the formula. She gasped when she saw the formula overflowing. 'Oh, no! I'm dead.'

Syaoran helped her clean the mess and all the while she didn't notice that their hands were touching. She blushed when he held her hand and they stared at each other.

"Ah..stay back. I'll be the one to clean it and you better start immediately to finish it," he said turning his head away.

A moment passed before she finally comprehended what she needed to do. "Okay. Thanks!"

Sakura mentally slapped herself for what had happened. She forgot herself again because of him and now she's in risk of not finishing the formula at the allotted time.

'Hoee!' she bit her lip.

**After Class**

**Music Room**

"So, Sakura. How's the song going?" Naoko asked pressing some notes on the piano.

"I'm working on the lyrics. Demo, I finished the melody. I just have to work on the song a little more," Sakura said handling the music score.

"Let's see," Rika tried the notes on the guitar. "It's really a sad song. How come?"

"Well, I don't know. That's all I made out from myself," she said nonchalantly.

"Are you dedicating it to someone?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course not!" Sakura immediately said thinking of Syaoran.

That rose suspicion to the girls but they shrugged it off. Tomoyo looked into her friend's eyes and saw it all.

"Let's just practice for the performance okay?" Tomoyo said aiding Sakura. They practiced until night came and they went home.

**Next Day**

**Lunch time**

"Hey Saku!" Syaoran called coming up to them.

"Hey to you too. What's up?" Sakura asked her heart warming up.

"Remember the girl I told you?" he asked making a way for the girl behind him.

Sakura noticed the girl and beside him and recognized her. 'She's the girl I nearly bumped by my car! So, that's why she's very familiar,' she gripped her fork tightly.

"Oh yeah. Is she her?" she said smiling to the girl. No doubt, she's very beautiful. She has flawless skin and a long-legged stature. She's almost perfect.

"Yeah, Sakura, this is Shaira Hanazono. Iel, this is Sakura Kinomoto my best friend," he introduced the two girls.

'My best friend..' she noted. 'I guess that's all I'll ever be.'

Shaira smiled to Sakura and she did the same but Sakura thought she saw something in her eyes.

'Huh? What was that?' she wondered.

"I promised to tell you about her, right? I figured out that it's better to tell you about her being my girlfriend," Syaoran said smiling.

"What!" she said surprised. "Oh, I mean why you didn't tell me earlier?" she said when Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for her to be available. You see, she have a busy schedule," he said holding Iel's waist.

Sakura's heart tightened. "Oh, alright. It's nice to meet your girlfriend. But if you may excuse me, I need to go to the restroom," she excused feeling her heart about to explode.

"Yeah, go on. We'll go anyway. Jah!" he said turning away.

"Jah," she waved off running to the restroom. 'No! Why do I have to do that?'

She opened a cubicle and cried inside. 'Sakura, you are an idiot!'

**After Class**

Sakura needed to go home immediately since she must prepare their dinner. She packed all her things and started for the door.

"Bye, guys! I need to go home, right now!" she rushed to the door waving off.

She didn't notice a girl on the door resulting her bumping to the girl.

"Bitch! Watch out!" the girl said harshly. She recognized Shaira when she looked up to her. 'What a word.'

"Oh, it's you. I just have to tell you something. Don't you ever dare snatch Shaoran from me, you whore!" she hissed to Sakura.

Sakura was so surprised from the girl's outburst that she failed to notice Shaoran coming their way.

"Hi, Shaira! What happened here?" he asked.

"Oh, Syao! I came here to pick you up but Sakura here pushed me down. I don't know why!" she said leaning close to him, smirking to her.

"What? I didn't! It's an accident!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, I'm warning you. I became a good friend to you. Don't bring my girlfriend up if I did something wrong to you," he said hugging Iel, protectively.

"You don't believe me? I'm your best friend!" she said not believing what he said. Her heart tightened.

"Yeah, you are. You should know better than that. She's my girlfriend. I don't need to repeat myself. Please treat her right," he said.

Sakura backed away not believing what she heard. She ran away heading to her car. She can't stop crying and her heart pained.

She revived her car and started to drive home. She turned on the radio to ease up her loneliness.

Tears were still streaming down her face when the car stopped at the red light. A song started to play and it brought more pain to her. It's their favorite song. Syaoran sing it to her always whenever she's sad. Her already broken heart shattered more into pieces. She was glad she came home safely. She ran up to her room instantly, ignoring her brother's calls. She locked the door and dropped herself on the bed.

'Why even after all those years of friendship, he didn't trust me enough? I would never do that even if I love him so much that I wanted to take him away from her,' she thought crying.

"And that girl! She doesn't deserve him! I thought she's worthy that I'm willing to let go but no! She's a bi-. No, I'm not going to be like her!" she yelled.

She grabbed her guitar and started to strum. She had the final lyrics of the song in her mind, now.

'But he loves her so much! I can't just tell him that she's not worthy for him. It's sounds like I'm desperate,' she thought sadly.

"He loves her; I can't hurt him like that," she said as she sang the song from her heart with tears pouring down on her cheeks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eclipse Du Coeur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everything seemed normal except that Sakura was ignoring Syaoran and vise-versa. Their friends began to worry for them but they shrugged them off.

He said that trust is like glass, once broken, it will always remain like that and it hurt her like hell. She countered, saying to her friends that she realized that friendship that last long enough didn't even proved that trust would be given. She excused herself from her friends and walked away. She went to the garden to try to ease up her pain.

**Sakura's POV**

"Why is this happening to us? I'm already contented being friends with him. Why can't it just be like that?" I said as I sat on a bench near the fountain.

I gasped when I saw someone familiar near the trees. 'Iel? Is she hiding or something'

My eyes widen when I saw her making out with someone I didn't guy's hands were all over h touching her in places I don't want to know My hands closed to a fist and I started to walk towards the two. 'She's nothing but a cheat,' I almost ran to them.

"You! Who is he? I thought you love Shaoran that you told me to stay away from him!" I shouted.

She seemed surprised and guilty but immediately smirked when she saw someone approaching.

"No! Please, Sakura don't! Don't hurt us! He's my brother! Don't slap me again," she said putting a hand on her cheek.

"What?" I was surprised. "What are you saying?" I don't kiss my brother that way.

"Enough, Sakura! How could you! I told you to stop but what did you do? You hurt her again!" Shaoran shouted from behind me. He walked towards Iel and hugged her tightly. "What did she do to you to deserve that?" he dragged on.

"Shaoran! No! I saw her-" slapped. My eyes widened when he slapped me. I touched my hurting cheeks. I can't speak now; no words were coming out of my mouth.

"I can't let someone hurt my girlfriend. I love her Sakura. Please stay away from us from now on," he said pressing his palm on his forehead. "I trusted you. I thought you're my friend?" he continued. "I also thought I knew you but I was wrong. Who thought you'd be such a bitch?"

My feet backed away, slowly. I couldn't breathe, anymore. My heart finally exploded. It just can't take it anymore. I ran. That's all I can ever do, to run away. All the while, I thought he trusted me.

I drove home. I can't face them anymore. It's too unbearable. My body slumped and dropped on my bed. No tears were coming out of my eyes but my heart was crying hard. I've cried hard enough for him for the last weeks.

I walked to my balcony and stared up the vast sky. I remembered him once saying, _"Saku, do you know about the magic of the first star?"_

"_First star?" I asked._

"_Yeah, whenever you look upon the sky and there's only one star, that's the magic star. You can wish anything from your heart," he said._

"_Is that even true?" I wondered._

"_I don't know, but it won't hurt to try right?" he said shrugging. I smiled at him._

Ironically, I saw the magic star. I knew I'm being silly but it won't hurt right? "I just wish everything would be alright."

I turned back to my bedroom, hoping it would be okay soon. My mind and body became numb and I drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and I felt like a zombie. I went to school ignoring all of them. I stared at the window and tried to distract my thoughts of him. He seemed not to mind me though.

The dance was coming nearer so we had to practice more. I always stayed up to school way too late. I don't mind because I'd do anything just to keep him off my thoughts.

My band mates were so concerned to me but I told them that I'll be alright. I'm going to perform tomorrow at the dance and no one's going to stop me, even him or her.

I stared at the lyrics of the song that I'm going to sing. That first word of every stanza bugged me. At the last minute I changed it. I smiled sadly to myself.

**Dance**

**Sakura's POV**

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're a genius, it'll be alright," Tomoyo said encouraging her.

"I hope so," I said smiling to her.

We got ready for our performance that night. I haven't seen him for a while now. I thought it's better. I peaked out from the curtains and searched the crowd. I can't see him so maybe it'll be alright.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce to you our very own band, Cherry Blossoms! They're going to perform to us songs from their heart. The last song is new so be ready to get your hearts warmed up. I present you, Cherry Blossoms," the emcee shouted while the curtains slid open, revealing five beautiful girls.

"Hi guys! I'm Cherry and together with Chiharu on the drums, Naoko on the piano, Rika, Tomoyo over there and I, we're going to warm your hearts with our songs. Enjoy!" I shouted as I began to strum the guitar.

We performed the first song, beautifully. The crowd went wild cheering for us. Finally, the last song needed to be done.

I signaled to my band mates to start. I closed my eyes, and all I ever saw was his face.

I started to sing..

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing_

_everything that we should be_

My band mates' eyes widen in surprise. 'Who in the world is Drew? Why did she change it?' they all thought.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I smiled sadly.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

The crowd was so silent that I can only hear the song. I opened my eyes and almost gasped when I saw him standing near the entrance. A tear managed to slip from my eyes and I continued to sing.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I directed my eyes to him, trying to send him my message. All the while I'm making the song, his face and his name was the only thing in my mind.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

He stared intently at me too. I saw sadness and regret in his eyes. I turned my gaze away from him and saw Iel sitting with a bunch of snobby girls.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I stopped playing the guitar and held the microphone. I sang with all my heart staring to him.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

I wanted him to know everything that I felt. I wanted him to recognize the pain I suffered.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

I badly wanted him to know that I was his best friend and that I love him so much.

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I was crying now when I dropped to my knees. The song already ended.

"There is this boy that I really love. But he is my friend. He was my friend. He hated me now. I needed him to know the truth and trust me again. I wanted him to know that I love him so much that I can't ever hurt his feelings or the girl he loves," I said to the crowd. The crowd gasped to the revelation. They've never seen me like that.

I ran out to the backstage avoiding the sympathetic looks I'm given.

'Why did I do that? Now, how am I going to face them now?' I thought as my feet dragged me to the garden.

I cried my heart out while kneeling on the grass. 'I don't need them, I need him!'

"Is this all I can ever do? To cry?" I shouted.

"No, Saku," someone behind me said.

I huffed when I saw Shaoran coming up to me. He stopped a meter away from me.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" I snapped to him.

"Is that true? What you said earlier?" he asked.

"You don't need to know," I answered back.

"You love me? Is that true?" he asked again.

"No!" I shouted. "How can I love someone as inconsiderate as you?"

"Because I love someone as sensitive, wonderful, beautiful, cheerful and all the fuls you can think of," he yelled back at me. "I love you so much, Sakura," he pleaded.

My eyes widened in shock. But I knew better now. "No. You don't kow what you're talking about. You love that cheating girl who loved to hurt us!" I yelled.

He closed the distance between us and hugged me tightly. "You have no idea how much I love you that I'm afraid you'll be gone entirely from my life," he kissed my hair.

"I love you ever since I met you. How that beautiful girl who waved hello to me on the first day of my school here when everybody was ignoring me," he added.

"I love the way you smile at me even though you're hurting too. I don't know what came to me but I don't have the courage to ask you to be mine. I was afraid you'll reject me so I decided to find a girl like you," he put a small distance between us.

"I found Shaira. All the while I thought I could replace you but no! Instead, I hurt you like hell! I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry," he cried to me, begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me," he begged.

I leaned to him closer. My body was numb that I can't stand anymore.

"But, Iel. You said you love her," my heart ached to the thought of her.

"I thought that also but the day I thought you hurt her, I became suspicious. I found out that she's cheating on me so I had the reason to finally broke up with her," he said caressing my cheeks. "I didn't mean to say those words to you but I need to do that," he explained.

"I needed her to believe that I still love her. I found out that her so-called brother was her lover," he continued when my eyebrows narrowed.

"Finally broke up with her? What do you mean?" I asked, surprised. "Wait! You broke up with her? Why?"

"I've been meaning to that but I need a reason to tell her. I wanted a proof," he said hugging me close. "And as for your second question, I courted her and told myself to love her because I thought you wouldn't love someone like me."

"Will you love me again? Will you be mine?" he asked hopefully.

I stared into his amber eyes and smiled.

"Never," I said.

His eyes slumped and I saw pain.

"I'm never going to say no," I added smiling.

His eyes snapped open immediately. "Really?" he asked with a broad smile.

"Why? You don't what?" I said cheekily.

"Of course, I'd love to. I love you so much, Saku," I could feel his face closing up to me. "I'm never going to let you go away from me again."

He kissed me. It was so gentle but full of passion. I kissed him back while he held my waist tighter, never wanting to let me go.

"So, Saku… I guess you never have to fake a smile to me, anymore," he whispered to my ear.

"Don't worry, Drew," I said remembering my favorite book of two lovers I once shared to him.

"Oh, that's why that name seemed so familiar. It's because it's me. By the way, I love your song but I love you the most," he said as he kissed me again.

"I love you more," I kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Okay, I don't know what came into my mind but thank you for reading it. Super thank you although I might not meet your expectations(if you expect something). Thank you! A review is just a bonus for me.**


End file.
